percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 3
Mackenzie Ravel Deimos Bakes Cupcakes to Woo my Mom "Stupid. That's what I am. I had to flinch because of that Valdez! Gah!" I yelled as I walked back to my room. "I don't understand why I can't do it right! What's wrong with me?! Isn't my hatred enough to kill this loser?! " I pondered as I changed into my practice clothes, a black tank top and black cycling shorts. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I inquired wondering what was the identity of my current visitor. "It's me Ken!" replied a familiar voice. "Come in Dukey!" I remarked. "So Ken..... I heard that you got scolded again by she-who-shall-not-be-named...Why did you flinch? I've seen you do perfect techniques on other campers but...... Why?" Duke questioned with a sincere tone and softness in his eyes. I loved that look on him. He looks so much better without his scowl. "Umm.... I don't know..... He just smiled and I flinched.... I don't understand...." I answered. "Listen Ken....... I'm sorry that couldn't be there to help you..." Said Duke. "Now Dukey..... I need to train again. I have to practice...... This can't happen again.......I don't want to be seen as someone weak...... Listen...... It's not your fault,Ari's, nor Candy's.... It was mine and I failed you all as a captain. I will take full responsibility for that mission.Later Duke."I added as I walked out and headed straight to the training room,feeling some tears form in my eyes. I wiped them away right away and proceeded to training. I practiced for a few hours while listening to some of my playlists on my Itouch. I focused more on the training dummies. Imagining each one being an object of my hatred. Now our training dummies are special. They each have synthetic blood in them, planks in them structured to be l,e bones and little bags of green ooze which represent their internal organs.I twisted the neck of the dummy that I imagined to be Artemis,shredded the stomach area of the Hunters dummy,and broke the body in half with the Ares dummy. "Miss me Ken?" said Duke as he walked into the training area in his training attire. "Not much Dukey. Can you please judge this new technique I've been working on especially for Valdez?" I asked. "Yeah sure Ken." Duke replied. I then pulled out a Valdez dummy. I started with a few punches on the face and stomach. I then kicked the dummy's chest. I imagined it to be stumbling like the dummy himself. I then got ready for the death blow. I jumped and placed my ankles on the dummy's neck supporting myself and twisted my body in the thus breaking the dummy's neck and more or less decapitating its body from its head. Unfortunately... I was now covered in synthetic blood from head to toe. "Nice one Ken. I loved how you twisted its head off. Now.... I suggest that you do some more damage on his legs. He could run away right before you jump." said Duke as he clapped for me. "Thanks Dukey....but I have to take that risk. If I do damage on his legs, he can't support my weight on his shoulders but I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Thanks." I replied. I really did flinch....but thank gods he didn't notice it. I was supposed to drop down and swing my leg under him and make him fall then get the tiger claws out and stab him and shoot his head with an energy ball. That's how I planned to kill him but...... I flinched... I forgot...... His smile popped into my head and I flinched. The twisted head was just something I just thought of on the spot. I didn't want Duke to see me mess up... Not again... Duke then walked over to me and handed me a towel. " Want to train together?" asked Duke. "Yeah Sure! " I answered enthusiastically. "But....uhh.... Let me shower first.... I'm still covered in blood... So uhh... 10 minutes ok?" I added. "Ok.I'll be waiting here. " said Duke as I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room. "Enjoy your little romantic tryst with Duke today??" inquired a venomous voice. "Oh Phobos... Don't you have anything better to do than babysit some teenagers and bud in into our lives? Anyway..... Like I said.... I am not dating Duke... K? Love is stupid and it's just a lie. Now leave me alone Phobos." I retorted in a pissed off tone. "Now... Ms.Ravel.... I know you know you know that you like him...aaannnddd I know that you fear of being alone...so why don't you go ask my brother on a date????"replied Phobos. "BECAUSE NOBODY EVER CARES FOR ME! IT'S A DOG-EAT-DOG WORLD AND ONLY THE STRONGEST SURVIVE! LOVE MAKES YOU WEAK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I walked past Phobos and ran to my room. I could feel some tears streaming down my face. I can't understand why I felt this way. I told myself to not feel this way a billion times but Duke brings it out almost all the time. My heart and emotions are the ones to blame for this stupidity. It's stupid that I am head over heels for him. It's stupid that I can't bring myself to kill Valdez. It's stupid that my feelings for Valdez still linger within my heart. It's stupid that I like Duke! ALL MATTERS OF THE HEART ARE STUPID AND THEY JUST CAN'T GO AWAY! I sigh as I continue to take my shower while reflecting on those thoughts. I guess I have to accept it....but not today.......maybe tomorrow.......maybe next year....maybe years from now......but not today. I then finished my shower and changed into another set of training clothes, another black tank top but with blue and orange running shorts instead. I then walked back and trained with Duke until we heard a fire alarm. "Styx! What happened now?!" yelled Duke. We were now sparring. "I don't know but let's find out." I said. The sprinklers then started doing their jobs. "Oh fiddlesticks! I just took a shower two hours ago!" I screeched. "Just chill Ken. Let's check it out now." replied Duke. We then looked around for the source of the fire. "OK WHO STARTED THE FIRE?!" yelled Kathy as she walked out of her room holding a wet cigarette in hand. Guess her usual smoking time was interrupted. "Calm down Kathy!" responded Candy Cane. We then walked over to the kitchen and find that Deimos was baking....CUPCAKES..... "What the Tartarus?!" Exclaimed both Duke and I in unison. "Oh..uhh...cupcakes?" asked Deimos in an embarrassed tone while holding out a tray of burnt cupcakes with crude lettering on each one saying "Eris will you go on a date with me?". "WHOA!!' ARE YOU TRYING TO WOO MY MOM?! " I yelled. "HADES NAW! HADES NAW!" I added. "Well...Bye!" remarked Deimos as he flashed out leaving the cupcakes on the counter. "Ok mondo weird." I said. "Aca-awkward." said Peppermint. "Aca-believe it!" punned Duke. I laughed a bit. "That was weird. Duke back to sparring?" I asked. "Yeah." he replied. Then a Gaea message appeared. Category:Duke Monroe Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Deimos Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Phobos Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS